


A Non-Humilating Pegging Experience With Your Futa Best Friend

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [6]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal, Best Friends, Dirty Talk, F/M, Futa, Gentle Fdom, Giving Her Blowjob, Kissing, Long Script, Oral, Pegging, Upclose And Personal With You, Whispering, from behind, gwa, kink appreciation, pronebone, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your best friend catches you watching porn. She checks what you were watching and is surprised to see you're watching a futa girl pegging a guy with her cock, but she's not shaming you for it. She thinks it's hot actually and it turns her on. She even proposes something to you. She wants to give you a great, loving, and non-humilating pegging experience, with her own futa cock..
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 8





	A Non-Humilating Pegging Experience With Your Futa Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This script was written by me (an adult) and this post was also made by me (an adult) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you are under the age of 18, please exit out of this page.
> 
> Any changes to the script & improvements are welcome.

Hi..

The door was open and.. I thought you wouldn't mind if I just came in..

But.. what are you watching?

[Giggle] Wait..

Are you watching porn?

[Giggle]

No, I'm not laughing at you, I'm not laughing at you..

I watch porn too I mean.. it's normal. You're a single so.. I think it's more than okay for you to watch porn.

Don't apologise silly? I came here out of nowehere. I should've knocked on the door atleast.

Yea, no worries, it's fine.

Anyways, is it good?

The porn.

Hold up, lemme see..

[Giggle] What?

Oh stop, just lemme see what you're watching..

You don't have to be shy around me, we've known eachother for awhile now.

[Pause]

Come on, just lemme take a look-

[Gasp in shock]

Oh.

Oh.. [Giggle]

No no, I'm not, listen I'm not.. laughing at you.

I just.. didn't expect to see this..

It's kinda hot doe, I'm not gonna lie..

This girl is really pretty..

And she's fucking his ass with her cock so good..

She's a futa, huh?

Mmm..

I like the way he encourages her to keep going..

Oh wow, she just pressed her whole body against him and just started nailing him harder from behind..

And she's gently biting and pulling on his ear with her mouth..

Damn I like her..

Wow..

That's actually really fucking hot..

Mmm yea..

So this is what you're into, huh?

Nah, be honest, you didn't just "accidently" click on this thing..

You like this, don't you?

It turns you on to see a futa girl fuck her guy with her cock, doesn't it?

And.. 

I'm guessing you.. would.. want a futa to fuck you like this too?

[Giggle] Stop being like this.. I'm not here to judge you? You know I'm better than that.

You can be honest with me..

Would you like to get fucked like this?

Really?

Have you ever done it with someone before?

No? Never?

Not even let a girl use a strapon on you?

Hmm..

Why, is it because.. you fear a girl would laugh at you if you proposed it or..

I see..

Well, I must say.. the girl in this video is pretty mean to the guy..

I do think it's kind of unnecesary.. but then again, this is probably what the guy in the video is into..

And he likes to be pushed around and stuff..

Called a bitch and all that..

He seems like he doesn't mind..

Are you into that too?

Not at all huh..

Well.. I see why you wouldn't want to tell any girls about your little kink then..

Most of them probably wouldn't understand it..

And most likely they would shame you for liking this stuff..

But I'm different you know?

I wouldn't shame you..

If you wanted me to do it, I'd do it..

I wouldn't humilate you or degrade you..

I'd just give you what you want..

Especially since it kinda turns me on too..

Yea, it does..

It *really* turns me on actually..

And..

You know, if you want..

I could.. help you with your little fantasy..

I mean I could.. you know, do it..

I could fuck you..

Afterall.. what are best friends for, right?

Of course I'm serious..

I got nothing to do right now, you got nothing to do..

If you want it, we can do it..

I think I'm even kinda looking like the girl from the video..

I'm pretty too.. and I even got the same hair as her..

What do you think?

Are you down to try something?

Ya I know we're friends.. but we're both single too, right?

Who said best friends can't fool around and play with eachother? If they feel like it?

Who's gonna tell us we can't?

Exactly..

Mmm.. I think this will be fun..

[Gentle kiss]

[Whisper from now on]

Come on..

I can show you a good time..

[Gentle kiss]

I know you always like the scent of my hair and my perfumes when I'm close to you like this..

And I know you like when I'm behind you like this and whispering into your ear..

And I'm sure you love it when I'm giving you those gentle little kisses on the back of your neck..

[Few gentle kisses]

Come on..

[Gentle kiss]

Lemme be your girlfriend for a little bit, hm?

Remember, I'm not gonna shame you.. you can relax with me..

I promise I'll make you feel so good..

[Another gentle kiss]

[No longer whispering]

Huh? Where will I get the strapon from?

[Giggle]

I don't need a strapon silly..

You don't know what I mean?

How about I let you.. [Moan] feel it then..

Mmm that's right.. you feel that hard thing pressing against you, don't you..

Can you guess what it is?

[Whisper] It's my big, hard.. 

Cock..

That's right, I'm a futa..

And I have a dick..

Just like you..

Surprised huh?

Mmm..

All this time being so close..

Being best friends..

And you had no idea.. about what is hiding in my pants..

Heh, I'm sorry, but it's quite a private thing..

There was no real reason why I would ever tell you..

I'm still as woman as any other, I just happen to have a cock..

I couldn't know you were into girls like me, could I?

Otherwise I would've told you earlier..

And we'd have plenty of fun together way back already..

Anyways, let's get back to where we were before..

[Moan] That's it.. feel my boner..

You like it, don't you?

Mmm.. can you feel how hard I am?

Like I said, that little porn video really turned me on..

And then you.. 

[Moan] You're just so hot..

Mmm..

By the way, you still wanna do this, right?

Okay, great. I'm just making sure you're totally okay with this.

I wouldn't want you to feel pressured now or anything because I sort of put you a spot and made a move on you and whatnot..

You can back out at any moment, alright?

Good, so.. how are we going to start this?

I mean.. I'm not just gonna get right in you, right? Cause.. where's the fun in that.

I think first.. we should kiss. On the lips.

I know you always wanted to and.. I told you I was gonna be your girlfriend for a little bit, right?

So let's act like a couple.. and do things couple do..

Oh just.. come here, stop talking..

Kiss me..

[Kissing for a little bit]

[Break kiss]

How was that?

Did you like it?

Do you wanna do it again? Cause I kinda want to..

Let's do it for a little longer this time..

[Kissing for a longer time now]

[Break kiss]

Oh.. you're.. touching my boobs..

No no, don't stop.. I just didn't expect it but it feels.. [Moan] really good..

[She moans softly as he plays with her tits through her clothing]

Just like that mhm.. squeeze those titties..

Yea, I like it..

I like it alot..

Do you wanna umm..

Do you wanna take my shirt off?

Of course I'll let you..

I want you to..

Mhm..

[Taking off shirt]

There you go- Oh yes..

No, don't take my top off just yet..

Just keep playing with my tits through my bra like that.. 

And kiss me again..

[Kissing and soft moaning continues for a little bit]

[Break kiss] Wait.

Lemme push you on this bed..

[She pushes him on the bed]

There.. sit there and watch me strip for you..

Lemme unbutton this thing first.. I know you want to see my nipples..

[She ubuttons her bra and drops it]

Mmm.. you've been waiting to see them, haven't you..

Stare..

Stare at those titties all you want baby..

Mmm I have the perfect size, don't I..

Yea.. lemme lift up my skirt and turn around for you..

You like that ass, don't you..

Mmm.. so nice a juicy, isn't it..

[Spank]

I love spanking it..

[Two more spanks and a moan/purr afterwards]

You wanna see my cock too, don't you..

Lemme get rid of the rest of my clothes then..

[Sound of her taking off the rest]

There.. look at me..

You like that view, don't you..

Just me.. standing before you..

With nothing but my beautiful body and my rock hard futunari cock..

It's big but.. it's not too big, is it?

Yeah, I didn't think it would be..

Mmm.. [Giggle]

It's funny to watch your eyes go up and down like that..

It's like they are trying to take a picture of my whole body, from every single angle that's possible..

I love it..

I love being an object of desire..

Especially for you..

I feel like you deserved to see my sexy body ever since we first met..

Mmm.. I can't wait to fuck you baby..

I bet you can't wait too..

It's gonna be so fucking hot..

I'm gonna thrust in and out of you with that dick.. and make you feel so good..

[Moan] I'm so horny for you..

Can you sit on the edge of the bed now?

I want to come closer to you and let you take a closer look at my penis..

Just like this..

It's even better when it's right in your face, isn't it?

[Moan] Look how it bounces right back up as soon as I let it off of my hand..

You can tell just how hard I am without even touching it, can't you?

Mmm..

Do you want to.. taste me?

Yea I'll let you..

I'll let you lick me.. and suck me..

You don't have to be shy or feel weird..

It's a *girl* cock, it's okay..

I would really really like it if you put your mouth on it for me..

I'll accept it if you don't want to do it though..

Oh you want to do it?

Are you sure?

Mmm great.. just stick your tongue out for me cutie..

Yeah, like that..

[Wet, gentle cock slapping sounds, she's slapping her cock against his tongue]

Mmm.. do you like the way I'm gently slapping my cock against your wet tongue?

[She does it again for a little bit]

[Moan] Gosh, you're looking so hot like this..

Would you like to wrap your lips around the tip?

Yea, just the tip..

[Moan] Oh baby..

I like how that feels..

Can you.. suck on it a little too?

Not like go down on it with your head, I want you to *literally* suck the head.. with your lips..

You know what I'm saying?

[Moan] Oh yea, just like that..

I love that..

Mmm.. just keep doing that for a little bit, I love the way your cheeks form when you do it..

[She moans softly for a little bit]

Okay.. that's enough..

Do you like the way I taste?

You do huh..

So.. do you want to take more of it into your mouth now?

Heh, I like how eager you are..

But.. I think I want your attention on my balls first, before I let you give me a proper blowjob..

Just for a little bit..

Here, I'll pull my cock back and take it out of the way.. so you can focus on these..

Aren't they beautiful?

Mmm.. so heavy and big for you..

I haven't came in awhile now..

I have so much cum inside of these balls..

I'll let you extract every single drop out of them..

But that's a little later..

For now.. why don't you just put your face in them..

Yea, just feel how nice they are..

Mmm.. that's it..

That's a good friend..

Now open your mouth and put the left one in your mouth..

Oh yes.. and now pull on it..

Gently..

Gently suck my ball into your mouth..

[Moan] That's good..

Now take it out and put the right one in your mouth..

That's it.. and do the same thing again..

[She moans softly for a little bit]

Mmm.. do you think you can fit the whole sack into your mouth? Both of my balls at the same time?

Try it.. come on..

[Moan] God yes..

You're amazing..

Suck on those balls baby.. pull on them..

[Moan] Good..

You look *so* sexy down there..

You're making my cock even harder right now..

And look, I'm leaking some precum already..

Do you want to taste it?

How about I just put my cock in your mouth already and *make* you taste it, huh?

Would you like that?

Would you like me to *make* you suck me off?

Don't worry, I'll be gentle..

All I really want to do is just slowly push it into your mouth and put my hand on the back of your head..

If you're comfortable with that..

Yea? You are?

Okay.. lemme- no, don't open your mouth yourself..

I want to push my cock through your lips and *make* it open for me..

Close them..

Yeah.. and now..

Mmph.. oh yea..

And now let me take it out..

And now push it through your lips again..

Mmph..

I'll just keep doing it for some time, okay?

I really love watching how my cock just spreads those sexy lips of yours and forces your mouth to open for me..

[She moans while repeating the activity for a little bit]

Okay.. I'm not gonna lie.. I kinda want to push it deeper into your mouth now..

Do you think you can take it deeper?

Here, how about I try to push it deeper into your mouth.. and you can see for yourself how much you really can take?

I'll just..

[Moan] Oh wow, I can feel your throat..

Can I go deeper?

Just nod if I can..

Mmm.. okay..

Fuck..

I love your throat baby..

It feels so tight..

Can I just keep it down your throat for a few seconds?

I want you to just let it be there for a little bit..

I'll let you breathe in a minute, just let me.. [Moan] feel this..

[She moans softly for a little bit]

Okay, I'll slowly take it out your throat now..

[Moan] There we go..

Did you like it?

I'm surprised how well you took it..

Look, I'm leaking more precum..

Do you want it?

Come on, lick it off of my tip..

[Moan] Yea.. good boy..

Look, I still got more..

Do you mind if I.. smear it over your cheek?

I just think you'd look so sexy with my precum on your face..

[Moan] Oh yea..

So sticky and messy..

[Moan] So good..

You look so good..

Stick your tongue out for me again..

[Cock slapping against wet tongue sounds]

Are you ready to really suck me off now?

You can't wait to show me how good you are at it, can you..

Heh..

Go ahead.. show me how you suck a girl-cock..

[She starts to moan, and continues doing it between lines]

Holy shit..

Mmm fuck yea.. suck my dick baby.. like that..

Show me..

Show me..

Oh that's good..

Fuck..

Keep sucking that futa cock..

You're doing wonderful down there..

And I love how you look up at me too..

You're trying to see if I enjoy it, aren't you..

I do, I enjoy it more than you even think..

You're incredible..

Keep blowing me sweetie..

That's right, give me that head..

Fuck yes..

Mm Mm Mm!

Don't mind my hand on the back of your head, I'll let you do your own thing..

You're so good that I don't even need to guide you at all..

Infact, you seem very experienced..

Have you sucked a futunari cock before?

No? Are you serious?

Wow, that means you're a natural..

Goddamnit, yes.. right there..

I love the way you're sucking me..

Don't forget about the balls doe..

Yea.. put your mouth on them..

Slobber all over them..

Mmm.. that's it.. 

Now put my cock back in your mouth and try to push it down your throat..

Oh god.. yes..

Deepthroat me..

Talk to that dick baby..

Talk to it honestly, just like that..

Give me that throat..

[She just moans for a little wile, enjoying the blowjob]

Okay okay, that's enough for now..

I don't want to cum yet..

Aw, I know you didn't want to stop..

But.. I thought you'd wanna do the thing now?

Yea? You think you're ready for me to fuck you?

Cause I'm ready..

I'm so ready..

So why don't you go ahead and strip for me?

I can't believe we're actually going to do this..

I'm not gonna lie, I thought about it quite a few times in a past..

Yeah.. I always found you really hot..

Sometimes I would stroke myself before bed.. thinking about fucking you..

Mmm just like this..

[Some stroking sounds for a little bit and moaning]

Oh wow, look at you..

What a sexy body you have..

And heh, I see you already lied down on your stomach for me..

Is this how you want it?

You want me to lie on top of your back with my whole body and fuck you from behind?

Mmm.. just like the girl did in that porn video huh..

You want to feel my hair run down your neck and face when I'm doing it.. 

And you want me to whisper dirty, naughty things in your ear all the while, don't you..

You want me to get real up close and personal with you.. and just take you on this very bed of yours..

Oh I'll give it to you..

I'll give it all to you..

I'll fulfill your little fantasy..

I'll fulfill mine fantasy at the same time..

Mmm.. but first you'd probably appreciate some lube and a little warmup, wouldn't you?

Don't worry, I know what to do..

I know where you keep your lube..

[Sound of her pulling lube out of a drawer]

There.. found it..

Now lemme get some of that lube on my finger..

[She puts lube on her finger]

That should be enough..

And now..

[She gets on the bed]

I'm just gonna warmup your little butthole.. with my lubed up finger..

Just like this..

Do you like the way I'm massaging your little hole?

I'm gonna need to push my finger inside of you..

Is that okay? Can I do that?

Alright.. just wanted to make sure..

Are you ready? I'm gonna push slowly..

One.. two.. and..

[A soft moan as she pushes her finger inside]

Oh there we go..

How's that feel huh?

Good?

Mmm.. that's it.. just feel my finger inside of you..

Let me play with that sexy ass of yours..

[She just moans seductively for a little bit between talking, fingering sounds]

Oh yea, that's it..

I can tell you're enjoying this..

I love those little sounds you're making for me..

Yea.. just lemme finger you like this for a little bit..

I'll get you nice and ready for my cock..

Mmm..

[She just moans seductively with no talking for a little bit now, fingering sounds]

Okay.. I think you're ready for me to push this cock inside of you now..

Yea? You want me to?

Mmm.. perfect..

But first I think we need to get some lube on my cock too..

Don't move, I'm just gonna get up and grab some..

[She gets up from bed to get the lube]

[Slippery stroking sounds]

Oh yea.. do you hear that?

It's all niiice and slippery for you..

Mmm.. I'm gonna fuck your ass so good..

Are you excited?

So am I..

I can't wait..

[Single moan]

Lemme get on the bed with you and position myself behind you..

[Bed movement sounds]

Spread your cheeks for me with your hands..

Yea.. like this..

Fuck.. I can't wait to penetrate that hole..

Lemme just tease it first doe..

With the tip of my cock..

[Moan] How does that feel, huh?

Bet you never thought this kinda thing would ever be happening..

Especially not with me..

With your hot best friend..

Mmm.. but now it's gonna happen..

I'm gonna bang that ass from behind..

And lie on top of your back while I'm doing it..

That's right..

I'll give to you nice and deep..

I'm sure you will take it with no problem..

Yea? You will? Heh, that's a good boy..

Alright.. I think I've teased that hole long enough..

It's time for me to push..

Now remember, we're supposed to have fun, and you're supposed to enjoy this. 

If I'm going too deep or too rough and you need me to slow down, just tell me.

Okay?

Good.. I don't want you to feel like there's any type of pressure. This is mainly about you.

Sure, it will feel great for me too, but I'm here for you..

Mmm.. lemme just slooowly slide it in now..

[A moan as she slides it in]

There we go..

Does it feel good?

It feels so nice and tight for me..

Do you think you can take it a little deeper already?

Yeah? Are you sure?

How about I just keep pushing slowly.. and you can tell me to stop when you feel like I reached the limit?

Alright, let's see how much of that cock can disappear in this little hole..

[Shes pushing slowly and making some sexy sounds as shes doing it]

Mmm.. wow, I'm halfway in now..

Do you want me to keep going?

Okay..

[She continues to push her cock deeper and deeper]

Holy sh, you almost..

Oh my god, you took me fully inside..

You wasn't lying when you said you would let me fuck you deep..

I didn't doubt you but I didn't know just *how* deep you were really able to take it..

Oh wow..

So like.. how does it feel huh?

You're having your best friend totally inside you..

Balls deep..

What else would you like me to do huh?

Should I press my whole body against your back and just lie on top of you like I said I would?

Yeah, you want me to get all upclose and personal with you, don't you..

Anything you want baby..

Heh, you don't mind me calling you that by the way, do you?

Mmm..

[Closer to the mic if possible and whispering in ear from now on, she fully pressed up against his back now]

I didn't think you did mind..

[Gentle Kiss]

Is this what you wanted?

You wanted to feel me on top of you while you're facing the pillow?

Mmm.. you like when I whisper directly into your ear, don't you..

My lips are so close..

I bet it tingles a little bit.. [giggle]

My voice must be sending shivers down your spine right now..

[Seductive moan] I think I'm gonna love being in control..

You want me to fuck that sexy ass of yours, don't you..

Mmm.. you don't have to ask twice baby..

I'll give it to you..

I'm gonna start thrusting in and out of you..

Slowly at first..

And you're gonna tell me if you like it, okay?

[Moan] Oh.. yes..

Mmm..

How's that huh?

[Moan]

I'm glad you're enjoying it..

I'm enjoying it too..

Your asshole feels amazing for me..

And this is just the beginning..

We're just starting..

[Just her making sexy sounds for a little while as she's very slowly and gently thrusting in and out of him, slippery sounds too because of the lube]

Mmm.. you love the way I'm moving inside of you and the way I'm moaning in your ear, don't you..

Tell me.. I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel..

[She continues making sexy sounds and thrusting in and out for a little bit more]

Alright.. do you think I can go a little faster now?

I really want to..

Okay, I'll pick up the pace just a little bit..

Juuust a little bit..

[Faster thrusting sounds and more sexy sounds between the lines]

Just like that..

Oh yeah, that ass is so good baby..

I love using it..

I love stroking my hard futa cock with it..

I'm so deep inside of you..

Do you like the way my balls hit you everytime I give you a deep thrust?

Mmm yeah, just keep lying like that and let me take care of you..

Relax and enjoy the message I'm giving your tight little asshole..

Let me stretch it out..

Fuck, it's so good..

I wanted to do this for such a long time..

I can't believe I'm finally fucking you..

It's even better knowing how much you like it..

Mmm.. take that cock baby..

Let me feel it..

Let me explore that tight hole..

Also, don't be shy.. you can moan for me if you want to..

Yeah, like that..

That's so sexy..

Keep doing that.. and I'll fuck you a little harder and faster again..

[Even faster thrusting sounds & more intense moaning]

Oh yea, now I'm really fucking you, aren't I..

You're taking it so good..

Keep giving me those little moans..

Close your eyes..

Get lost in the pleasure..

And I'll give your neck and ears some attention..

[She's giving gentle kisses while shes trusting in and out with a fast pace and moaning for a little while]

Mmm.. what's that?

Oh you want me to pin your wrists?

How'd you mean?

Oh I see, you want me hold them next to your ears..

Like that?

Press on them a little?

Oh I see what you're trying to do..

You really like me being on top of your back and being in control, don't you..

Mmm.. I'm so happy I can do this for you and fulfill your sexy fantasy..

Do you want me to finish like that? While I got you pinned down?

Yeah? You want me to really nail you now?

Nice and hard till I cum all over your ass huh?

Fuck, you have no idea how excited I am right now..

I'll give it to you baby.. I'll give it to you so good..

Just tell me when you're ready.. and I'll start pounding that ass for you just how you wanted it from the beginning..

[She waits for the response for a little bit, while still going with the previous speed]

Now? Are you sure?

Mmm.. as you wish..

I'll fuck you hardcore..

[Moan] Till I bust a nut all over your sexy ass..

One..

Two..

And..

Three.

[She's fucking him really good now, fast slippery sounds or pounding sounds and fast breathing/more intense moaning]

That's it.. take that cock baby..

Take it..

Fuck that feels so good..

That's it, let me fuck that asshole..

Lemme pound it..

Moan for me baby.. lemme hear how much you like it..

Yes, give me those sexy little sounds..

Lemme kiss the back of your neck as I'm using that hole..

[The hard pounding and fast breathing/moaning continues, plus quick kissing sounds for a little while]

Move your face to the side for me.. I'm gonna kiss your lips until I'm close to cumming..

[Kissing passionately and pounding sounds for about 30 seconds or more]

Oh fuck! I'm so goddamn close!

Just a little more! I'm almost there!

[Fucking & moaning sounds for a little more]

Oh I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!

I'm gonna cum all over your ass!

I'm cumming, I'm cumming!

[She stops fucking, pulls out and has an orgasm]

Oohh f-fuckk..

I'm still cumming for you..

H-holy s-shiitt..

Fuck that's so good..

Such a good release..

I came so hard and so much..

I covered your whole ass with my load..

It looks so good..

[Gentle spank]

[Giggle]

What a mess..

So sticky..

We'll clean that later..

But for now..

Did you enjoy it?

Yea? Did I make you feel good?

Mmm good..

Good to know I'm a good friend..

[Giggle]

I'm so glad I could do this for you..

And it also feels good knowing that you know now that I'm a futa..

And..

I think.. this doesn't have to be the only time we do this?

I mean.. I really liked it.. and you did too..

Why not do it more often?

Would you like that?

Yeah? Perfect..

Also..

If you ever wanted to..

We could switch things up and..

I could let you fuck *me* sometimes..

Mhm, I would like that very much..

One time I can be a dom..

And other day you can be a dom..

We can switch it up from time to time..

Would you be down for that?

Mmm.. awesome..

We will have so much fun with eachother..

I'm glad I walked on you watching that porn today..

[Gentle kisses for a little while]

Do you want to take a shower with me now?

Maybe my dick will get hard again.. and we can do another round there, hm?

What do you think?

[Giggle]

[Kissing sounds]

Let's go then..


End file.
